THE RETURN OF COUNT CANNOLI
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Misty takes Saphire to school. Misty never left the building on her on. A giant robot grabs her and her little girl and kidnaps them. Does Misty have a conection with Count Cannoli? Just hope Luigi and Daisy save them. If you wanna know, read the story!
1. KIDNAPPED ONCE AGAIN

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>THE RETURN OF COUNT CANNOLI<p>

CHAPTER 1: KIDNAPPED ONCE AGAIN

It was rather warm out today, but it wasn't just another day in the Mushroom Kingdon. Why? Well, because Saphire was returning to school after her long absence from there. Instead of Luigi and Daisy taking her, Misty was taking her.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go!" Saphire bawled as her mother held her hand. "They hate me!"

"They do not hate you, Saphire." Misty assured her daughter as she pulled her along beside her.

"Yes they do!" The little princess screamed hysterically as she gripped Mr. Bunny by the ear. "They torment me!"

Saphire kept crying and then it turned into her awful cry, making Misty stop walking.

The young queen put her hand over the little princess' mouth and she hushed her crying some.

"What's wrong now?" She asked her daughter as she bent down at her eye level.

"I miss, daddy." She sniffled, wiping her nose on Mr. Bunny's ear. "I don't hate him, mommy, I really don't. I wanted him to walk me to school too."

"Maybe we can give him a call after school." Misty told her. "Does that make you feel better?"

Saphire shook her head and Misty stood up and took her by the hand. The young queen kept walking with the little princess beside her.

They made it to the school and Saphire gripped her mother's hand and Mr. Bunny by the ear tighter than before.

The young queen sighed and dragged her 5 year old daughter inside Mushroom Elementary.

They walked down the hall and into a class with a koopa troopa watching her class play.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Koopella." The koopa troopa introduced, watching Saphire scream and cry.

Misty had to pry Saphire off her leg and hurry out the door. As soon as she left the room, she heard glass shattering and children screaming. She turned around and ran back to the classroom. She could hear her baby girl's awful cry over all the screaming.

When she entered the classroom, the little princess ran to her crying.

"Mommy!" Saphire screamed as she burried her face into her mother's leg. "Save me, mommy!"

Misty picked her little girl up, but before she could exit the classroom, a giant robotic plant grabbed them.

"HEEELP!" The young queen and the 5 year old screamed in unison.

The young queen and the little princess tried to get away, but they couldn't. The giant robot plant took Misty and Saphire and left Mushroom Elementary.

Ms. Koopella ran to the phone and dialed the Sarasaland Princess' phone number.

* * *

><p>Mean while at Luigi's Mansion, Daisy was staring at Luigi, making him sweat.<p>

"Daisy, why do you keep staring at me like that?" He asked nervously.

"I'm still wondering when we are going to get married." She replied, sitting down in front of him.

"We still gotta plan it, Dais." The green clad plumber told her. "Right now Saphire needs us."

"So, that shouldn't stop us from planning our wedding." The flower princess huffed, crossing her arms. "She has a mother to take care of her."

"Daisy, you know Saphire thinks of us as her 'other parents' and we can't abandon her." Luigi told her.

"I know, but Peach done got married to Mario and I wanna marry you before I turn 18." Daisy replied, standing up.

While she was standing there, her phone started ringing. Luigi handed it to her and she answered.

"Hello." The flower princess greeted into the phone.

**"Princess Daisy!" The voice exclaimed full of panic.**

"Who's this?" She asked in concern.

**"Koopella, Princess Saphire's teacher!" The teacher exclaimed.**

"What's wrong?" The flower princess asked skeptically.

**"SOME GIANT ROBOT PLANT KIDNAPPED QUEEN MISTY AND PRINCESS SAPHIRE!" Koopella shrieked into the phone.**

"Luigi and I will get them back, bye." Daisy sighed.

The flower priness hung up and looked at the green clad plumber.

"What's the matter?" He asked nervously as he stood up.

"My Aunt Misty and Saphire were kidnapped." Daisy told him. "I gotta feeling it has to do with her secret."

"It probably does." Luigi replied.

"We have to save them!" The flower princess exclaimed. "We have to go to my aunt's father."

"That way he can tell us who attemted to kidnap Misty 20 years ago." The green clad plumber suggested.

With that, Luigi and Daisy hurried out of the kitchen and out of the mansion.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope everyone likes my new story. I do plan to reveal more about who almost kidnapped Misty 20 years ago. Just hope Luigi and Daisy can save them. As of right now I don't know which path this story will take, so be patient and give me time. Au revoir!<p> 


	2. MISTY'S SECRET REVEALED

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>THE RETURN OF COUNT CANNOLI<p>

CHAPTER 2: MISTY'S SECRET REVEALED

Brooklyn Elementary

8:30 AM

Room 16: PE

"I hate this class." Sophia grumbled, crossing her arms.

"You hate everything." Jeannie huffed, averting her eyes over to Dylan.

"That's not true, stupid!" The 7 year old girl shouted angrily. "I only like my parents, grandparents, and Dylan."

Dylan rolled his eyes as he dribbled the basketball infront of him.

"I'm not stupid! You're the stupid one!" The 8 year old girl with blonde hair shouted back angrily. "I like Dylan too, but I'm nice enough not to take him from Princesse Saphire!"

The blonde haired boy kept listening to both girls argue as he shot the ball at the basket.

"I really don't care!" Sophia exclaimed. "I don't even like that crybaby, brat-face princess!"

"Sacre bleu!" Jeannie exclaimed in frustration. "Vous obtenez sur mes nerfs! (You get on my nerves!)"

The purple eyed girl watched the 8 year old French girl's eyes change from their original blue color to a fiery red color.

"SPEAK ENGLISH, STUPID!" Sophia hollered furiously as she stomped her foot.

"No!" Jeannie exclaimed, crossing her arms.

The back haired girl stormed over to the 8 year old girl and she did not move.

"Cut it out you two!" Dylan exclaimed.

Both girls turned to face him. "Sorry, Dylan."

Dylan continued to stand there with the basketball under his arm, that is until he got this terrible feeling. The blonde haired boy droppped the ball and looked at his watch.

"What's wrong, Dylan?" Jeannie asked in concern.

Sophia crossed her arms and looked at Dylan.

"I have a terrible feeling Saphire has been kidnapped." He told them. "I think she has, but I'll call Luigi."

"I don't care if that crybaby, brat-face princess has been kidnapped." The purple eyed girl thought to herself. "I hate that princess."

Jeannie stood there worried while Sophia stood there hoping Saphire has been kidnapped.

The blonde haired boy pressed the red button on his video watch and Luigi answered.

**"Sorry, Dylan, can't talk right now!" The green clad plumber exclaimed out of breath.**

"Has Saphire been kidnapped?" Dylan asked in concern.

**"Yeah!" He exclaimed. "Her teacher said her mother and her were kidnapped by a giant robot plant!"**

"Don't worry!" Dylan assured him. "I'm gonna help save her."

**"We don't know who kidnapped them with a robot." Daisy cut in.**

"Don't worry about it." The blonde haired boy told her. "I'll find out who did it."

**"If you do, let us know." The flower princess instructed.**

**"If we find out we'll tell ya." The green clad plumber told him.**

"Alright, bye." Dylan said.

The blonde haired boy hung up and turned around.

"Jeannie, lets go." Dylan ordered.

The blonde haired girl ran over to the blonde haired boy and the purple eyed girl stomped her foot angrily.

"WHAT ABOUT ME!" Sophia hollered furiously.

"I'm sorry, Sophia, but I don't want you anywhere near Saphire." Dylan told her.

Jeannie smirked and folded her arms. "Oui! (Yes!)"

"Shut up, stupid!" The purple eyed girl shouted.

Dylan took Jeannie by the hand and hurried out if the gym.

"Some day when I'm older, I'm gonna plot to get rid of Princess Saphire Diamond-Sarasa." Sophia told herself.

* * *

><p>Luigi and Daisy made it to Misty's father's house in the Mushroom Kingdom. They walked up to a one story brick house and knocked. A 50 year old blonde haired man answered the door.<p>

"Mr. Diamond, we need to know who attempted to kidnap my aunt 20 years ago." Luigi told him.

"Come inside." Harvey sighed.

Luigi and Daisy walked inside and sat down on the beige couch.

"Why do you need to know?" He asked as he sat down on the red chair infront of them.

"Misty and Saphire were kidnapped." Daisy answered. "Misty took Saphire to school and the teacher called me full of panic."

"We need to know." The green clad plumber told him.

"I'll tell you." Harvey sighed.

**Flashback**

**20 years ago.**

**"Daddy, can I go outside?" The 5 year old girl asked, looking up at her father.**

**"Go ahead." He told her. "Just stay where I can see you."**

**Misty ran outside and sat down on the ground. The little girl sat there and played in her sandbox.**

**While she was sitting there and man in his late 20's, dressed in purple walked up to her. When theman grabbed her by the upper part of her sleeveless arm, she screamed. "DADDY! DADDY, HELP ME!"**

**Harvey heard his little girl scream and he stopped what he was doing and hurried outside.**

**"Let my daughter go, you freak!" Misty's father demanded.**

**"I'm Silver Zephyr a.k.a Count Cannoli. The greatest theif ever!" He exclaimed as he squeezed Misty's arm tighter.**

**Harvey punched Count Cannoli a few times and he let go of his little girl.**

**"Daddy!" Misty exclaimed, running for her dad.**

**The blonde haired man picked is child up and hugged her. "Daddy, you saved me!"**

**End of Flashback**

"Wow!" Daisy gasped. "Thanks for telling us who attempted to kidnap her years ago."

"You're welcome, but hurry up and save my daughter and granddaughter!" Harvey demanded.

"We will." The flower princess replied. "Luigi, tell Dylan who kidnapped them."

"Alright." Luigi replied, standing up. The green clad plumber tried to call the blonde haired boy on his video watch, but there was nothing but static.

"We better hurry and find them." Daisy said, getting up off the couch.

Luigi and Daisy hurried out the front door.

Harvey was scared for his daughter, Misty and his granddaughter, Saphire.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope everyone likes my new story. I do plan to reveal more about who almost kidnapped Misty 20 years ago. Just hope Luigi and Daisy can save them. As of right now I don't know which path this story will take, so be patient and give me time. Au revoir!<p> 


	3. THE SILVER ZEPHYR

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>THE RETURN OF COUNT CANNOLI<p>

CHAPTER 3: THE SIlVER ZEPHYR

Misty woke up tied up on the floor next to her scared little girl and her stuff animal rabbit.

"Mommy!" Saphire shrieked. "I'm scared."

"It's gonna be alright, Saphire." She assured her daughter.

"Mommy, it's not alright!" The little princess cried. "I've been here before!"

"What?" Misty asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"That man that Wario calls the Silver Heifer." Saphire whined as she slid across the floor over to her mother with Mr. Bunny. "I don't remember his name though."

"Hmmm." The young queen thought.

"Huh?" Saphire looked up at her mom, who had her eyes closed.

Misty sat there with her eyes closed trying to think of who Saphire was trying to say.

A man in purple appeared in the room infront of Saphire and he picked her up.

"MOMMY!" The 5 year old princess cried as she kicked furiously.

The young queen opened her eyes and gasped. "YOU!"

"I see you recognize me." He chuckled, gripping the little princess by her true blue shirt.

"Yes and I want you to let my baby girl go!" Misty demanded angrily.

"You sound just like your father, bambina." Count Cannoli chuckled, dropping the little princess in the young queen's lap.

"I am not your baby girl and I never will be!" Misty exclaimed angrily. "Let us go!"

"If I would've kidnapped you 20 years ago, I would have had you as my wife." Count Cannoli told her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I also could have had you as my servant."

"EWW" Saphire whined in disgust. "You're a sick person!"

"Shut up!" The man in purple hollered, picking the little princess up.

"Give me my little girl back!" Misty exclaimed angrily. "Leave her out of this!"

"Fine." Count Cannoli huffed, dropping the little princess back on her mother's lap.

"You haven't changed a bit, Misty." He told her, turning his back to them.

Saphire got off her mom's lap and scooted behind her to loosen the ropes. The 5 year old princess got the ropes off her mother's wrists and the young queen removed her daughter's ropes.

"You're still the same ol' crybaby you were 20 years ago." He chuckled, walking towards the camera.

While Count Cannoli wasn't paying attention, Misty stood up with Saphire on her side. The little princess gripped her mommy's shirt and Mr. Bunny as her mother slowly walked towards the exit.

"If you think you and your brat are going to escape, think again!" Count Cannoli exclaimed as he turned around, hitting a red button on his remote.

Before Misty could make it to the exit, a cage dropped down, trapping her and her little one inside of it.

* * *

><p>Dylan and Jeannie came up out of a warp pipe in the Mushroom Kingdom.<p>

"Do you think they found out who took Saphire and her mother?" The blonde haired girl asked as the blonde haired boy helped her down.

"I don't know, but I can try to call Luigi." He told her, hitting the button on the video watch.

Jeannie stood there watching Dylan mess with the video watch.

"There's nothing but static." He told her, tapping the screen.

"Dylan, what's wrong with it?" Jeannie asked in concern.

"Something's blocking the signal." Dylan sighed in frustration. "I also think I might know who kidnapped Misty and Saphire."

"Who?" The blonde haired girl asked skeptically.

"Count Cannoli." The 8 year old boy growled.

"Who the heck is that?" The 8 year old girl asked.

"A bad man who has his on TV show." Dylan explained. "He's kidnapped four girls at once before and he's taken Saphire once again."

"Well, where does this guy live?" Jeannie asked, looking up at the sky.

"I'm not sure, but lets go to Wario's place." The blonde haired boy told her, grabbing her hand.

Dylan pulled Jeannie behind him as he ran towards Diamond City.

* * *

><p>Luigi and Daisy made it to Diamond City, but they had to take shelter in Mona Pizza. It was storming pretty bad out there.<p>

"Hi you guys!" Mona greeted in excitement.

"Hey, while we are here, we need to ask you something." The flower princess told her.

"Ok." The red head replied, leaning on the counter.

"Is Wario home?" Luigi asked. "We need to get him to let us use the Telmet."

"Yeah." Mona replied. "What's going on?"

"Count Cannoli kidnapped my Aunt Misty and cousin Saphire." Daisy explained. "We have to get them back!"

"Yeah we do because that Silver Heifer has known Misty for 20 years and he might be after her crown." Luigi told the red head.

"Well he's home, so hurry over to his place." Mona told them.

Both Luigi and Daisy nodded and left the pizza place. The rain had stopped, but it was still thundering out.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I still don't know which path this story will take, so be patient and give me time. Au revoir!<p> 


	4. CHEER UP MOMMY

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>THE RETURN OF COUNT CANNOLI<p>

CHAPTER 4: CHEER UP MOMMY

Misty sat there with Saphire on her lap, crying as she hugged her daughter.

"Mommy, don't cry." Saphire told her mother. "Daddy once made up a funny song to cheer me up."

"What song was it?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

_"Wake up in the morning with my feet a smellin', find myself on the sofa just a chillin', with a drink in my hand and the remote in the other, I dropped the remote to slam a text to my mother."_

The little princess sang to her mother.

Misty chuckled and wiped her tears away and looked down at Saphire.

"Shut up over there!" The world'sgreatest thief commanded. "Before I take your brat away.

"Just leave my daughter out of what ever you want with me." The young queen demanded as she sobbed.

Count Cannoli walked over the cage and took Saphire out and held onto her.

"Give my baby girl back to me!" Misty demanded furiously.

Count Cannoli ignored her and turned his cameras on.

* * *

><p>Dylan and Jeannie made it to Wario's house in Diamond City. The blonde haired boy knocked on the door and the fat purple nose plumber answered.<p>

"Wario!" Dylan exclaimed. "We need to see if Count Cannoli is on TV right now!"

"Why?" He asked.

"Mr. Wario, that worlds greatest theft kidnapped Saphire and her mommy." Jeannie explained.

"Yeah, so we need to use the Telmet." The blonde haired boy added.

"Fine, come in." Wario grumbled, moving out of the way.

Dylan and Jeannie walked in and stood there. The fat purple nose plumber shut the door and turned on the TV.

**"Hello!" Count Cannoli greeted the audiance."Do you rememer Princess Saphire? If not then let me remind you. I kidnapped her last time with Mona, Daisy, and Autumn. This time I kidnapped the crybaby princess with her mother and I'm going to get rid of her! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"**

**"DADDYYYYY! DADDY, SAVE ME AND MOMMY!" The 5 year old princess cried as Count Cannoli held her by the back of her shirt.**

**"Say goodbye to the crybaby princess!" The Silver Zephyr cackled, hitting a red button on the wall.**

**A trap door opened in the floor and he dropped Saphire down it.**

**"SAPHIRE!" Misty shrieked, gripping the bars on the cage.**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The young queen screamed as she fell down on the floor crying.**

**"Well, that was today's live broadcast!" He exclaimed. "Bye!"**

"SAPHIRE!" Both kids exclaimed.

"Holy mushroom soup!" Jeannie cried. "Do you think Saphire is hurt?"

The blonde haired boy shrugged and frowned.

Wario cut off the TV and left the room. "Follow me." Wario grumbled.

Dylan followed, but Jeannie heard a kock on the door and ran to answer it.

* * *

><p>Jeannie opened the door and Luigi and Daisy barged in.<p>

"Wario is getting the Telmet for us." She told them.

"We need to get to them ASAP to get Misty and Saphire away from that creep!" The flower princess exclaimed, picking the 8 year old girl up under her arms.

"Dais, calm down." The green clad plumber ordered as he put his hands on her shoulders.

Daisy sat Jeannie back down and Wario came back out with the Telmet in hand and Dylan in tow.

"Yo Dylan!" The blonde haired girl called. "Luigi and Daisy are here to help save Saphire and her mommy.

"Alright lets get going!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed, taking the Telmet from Wario and putting it on his head.

Daisy, Luigi, and Jeannie held onto Dylan as they transported to Count Cannoli's castle.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope you all like this chapter. I do have to say something, something that'll shock you. I won't tell because it's a big secret surprise. Au revoir!<p> 


	5. THE LITTLE HERO

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>THE RETURN OF COUNT CANNOLI<p>

CHAPTER 5: THE LITTLE HERO

Saphire landed on a soft matress with Mr. Bunny and she bounced off and landed on the hard floor. The little princess stood up crying with Mr. Bunny close to her chest and she walked over to the matress.

"Mommy." She sniffled as she laid down on the matress.

"I want my daddy!" Saphire screamed, laying her head on her stuff animal. "Luigi, Daisy, where are you?"

The little princess continued to sob as she laid there on the matress with Mr. Bunny.

As she laid there, she began to think and she sat up. Saphire stood up and frowned. "If no one is gonna save my mommy from Count Cannoli, then I guess I will have to save her by myself!"

The little princess wiped her nose and eyes on her stuff animal rabbit before she made her way over to the stairs.

"Don't worry mommy, I'm coming to save you!" Saphire exclaimed as she climbed the stairs with Mr. Bunny under her arm.

So Saphire took it into her own hands to save her mother.

* * *

><p>Dylan and the others appeared in the castle on the first floor.<p>

"Dylan?" Jeannie said, tapping him on the shoulder.

"What?" He asked, turning around to face her and the others.

"How do you know where she is in this place?" The blonde haired girl asked, looking up at him.

Luigi and Daisy stood there looking down at Dylan waiting for an answer.

"Because she was held there at one time." The blonde haired boy explained to them as they walked. "She told me she was out cold most of the time."

"Of course she was!" The flower princess exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "She was nearly squeezed to death."

"That is true." The green clad plumber cut in.

"Well, lets focus on saving my Aunt Misty and my cousin Saphire." Daisy told them, holding Luigi's hand.

So Luigi, Daisy, Dylan, and Jeannie continued on their way.

* * *

><p>Saphire made it up the stairs and she opened the basement door and peaked around the corner of the door. The little princess swung the door open and started running down the foyer of the castle. As she ran down the foyer, she triped and fell down. Saphire sat there and cried.<p>

"My kneeeeeeee!" She bawled, holding her knee.

While Saphire sat there, the ground began to shake and a gigantic robot appeared behind her. The 5 year old princess looked over her shoulder and her eyes widen in fear.

"*Gulp* Mommy."

The robot roared and the little princess screamed as she stood up. Saphire grabbed Mr. Bunny off the floor and took off running down the foyer.

The robot tried to grab the little princess as she ran, but she dodged it. Saphire ran as fast as she could to Count Cannoli's room at the end of the foyer. The 5 year old princess tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Saphire turned around and when she saw the claw coming at her, she ducked. The gigantic robot knocked down the door and Saphire cawled over to the cage to her mother. Count Cannoli stopped the robot and snatched Saphire away from the cage.

"LEMME GO!" The 5 year old princess screamed as she kicked furiously.

"Not likely, brat." He snapped at her.

"Let her go right now!" Misty exclaimed, gripping the cage bars.

"Mr. Bunny, I'm sorry." She apologized to her stuff animal.

Saphire used Mr. Bunny to smack Count Cannoli in the face and he let her go.

"Why you little brat!" Count Cannoli bellowed furiously as he tried to grab her.

The little princess used her stuff animal to smack the villain in the face again.

Misty was really surprised at her sweet, innocent, little girl trying to fight Count Cannoli.

"Let my mommy go or else!" Saphire threatened.

"Or else what?" He asked in laughter.

"Or else The Masked Princess will kick your big, fat butt!" Saphire shouted furiously.

"I know you're The Masked Princess and you shall not win against me!" He cackled evilly.

The little princess darted at Count Cannoli and used Mr. Bunny to smack the remote out of his hand. Saphire dove for the remote and picked it up.

"Give that back you annoying little brat!" Count Cannoli demanded as he rushed over to her.

Before he could get the remote from her, she hit the red button, setting her mommy free.

Misty stood up and walked over to Count Cannoli and punched him. "That's for messing with my baby girl!"

"Mommy!" Saphire cried as she ran to her. "Thank you!"

As Misty and Saphire were hugging, Luigi and the others walked in. Saphire opened her eyes and saw Daisy in the doorway. The little princess let go of her mother and ran to her cousin.

"DAAAISYYY!" Saphire cried with joy.

"We're so glad you too are alright!" The flower princess exclaimed as she embraced her cousin.

"No thanks to you I had to save my mommy all by myself!" The 5 year old princess snapped, pulling away.

"My fault?"Daisy asked hatefully. "I'm not the one who gets kidnapped nearly everyday!" The flower princess retorted, hatefully.

"Enough you two!" Luigi fussed.

"Thanks Luigi." Misty thanked.

Saphire ran over to Dylan and he picked her up and hugged her. "Dylaaan!"

"I"m glad you're alright." He told her.

Everyone just smiled.

"Aww, c'est mignon. (Aww, how cute.)" Jeannie cut in.

Dylan sat Saphire back down and she ran to her mother.

"Lets go home." Misty suggested, picking Saphire up with Mr. Bunny.

They all nodded and grabbbed onto the blonde haired boy and transported out of there.

* * *

><p>Dylan gave Wario the Telmet back and left his house with the others. Everyone went to Peach's Castle to eat cake. Saphire and Misty were okay. Grandma Lilly hugged them both and so did Peach. Everyone had cake and things ended well. Misty and Saphire hadn't been kidnapped for only six hours.<p>

Everyone was alright and Count Cannoli had got beat up by a little princess and punched by her mother. Count Cannoli shouldn't mess with them for a while since he got his butt kicked.

THE END FOR NOW ANYWAYS =D

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope you all like this chapter. I hoped this chapter shocked you big time. Au revoir!<p> 


End file.
